Lost and Found
by Atladore
Summary: A woman finds her true purpose in life and settles down in a place long lost in time. The story takes place behind the scenes we all know and love. Chapter 2 part 1: They had reached Rivendell and now Andrea helps in trying to save a life.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and found **

**Pairings: Legolas/OC there will be some very light romance at some point and when it happens it will not be the main storyline of the story. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own LOTR.**

**Chapter 1 part 1: Traveling to Rivendell. **

I have been following this dusty and disused road for two days now and there is still no any sign of civilization. I feel that I'm losing strength fast. It hadn't stopped raining since the morning and I'm freezing. My body is aching everywhere. Sleeping on the cold, hard ground did that to you. At least I won't be dying of thirst, I think sarcastically. I scan the horizon and the lands around me looking for something familiar to me. I don't recognize anything but I do see a dark line crossing my path far in the distance. Hopefully this line means that a river or stream is nearby.

Two hours later I take a break and sit down next to the road to eat. Yesterday I had found some red berries, they weren't that tasty but they were eatable. Some birds were eating them so I had decided that they probably weren't poisonous. Hopefully I was right and I won't get sick. I have collected enough to last me a few days, my trouser pockets are full of them. Looking up I check the position of the sun, it is just barely touching the mountaintops in the distance. I get back on the road and continue walking. An hour later the sky clears and the sun starts to shine.

I could feel the sun beating down on my face and know that I'm turning red; getting sunburned, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. I keep walking and take a break every few hours. Time passes and the only thing that changes is the position of the sun. As it gets dark I begin to look for a good spot to sleep. I find a good place under the bushes  
alongside the road. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

I wake up and my clothes are damp with dew. At least the sun is already shining and it isn't raining. Sadly now I'm missing my water source. My stomach growls and I take out the berries. I eat enough to fill me for a few hours and get up. As I stand up, I feel little droplets of dew falling off the bushes so I get an idea and go lay under it trying to catch the water in my mouth. There isn't much, but it is something. Feeling very sore and stiff, my face grimaces, I would give everything just to sleep into a bed tonight.

About midday, I can hear water and see a bridge in the distance. This gladdens my heart, I'm very thirsty. I walk faster trying not to stop as often as the last two days. When I finally arrive at the bridge, I go straight to the water's edge and lay down on my belly to drink. Along the way my lips had turned chapped and my mouth dry.

Done drinking, I roll over and rest my head on a rock, I close my eyes and let the cool water rush through my hair. I'm tired; I could sleep for a week! After resting for a while I decide to stay here for the night. And I had a decision to make. To continue following the road or stay by the water and hope it will lead to a town. It is an easy decision to make. It would be safer to follow the stream it would mean a constant water supply.

I wake up, someone is shaking my shoulder. Shaking! Someone is here, someone had found me! My eyes fly open and I'm sitting up in one swift move. Too fast, I get dizzy and it gets white in front my eyes. The rest of the body is also protesting as it doesn't like fast movements at the moment.

After a moment I look and see that a person is sitting next to me in the mud. Looking at him I could see that he was a male but then I froze. He could not be human. No he must be an angel he could be nothing else. Meaning I'm hallucinating or I had died without noticing it. The berries! That had to be it; they make me see strange things.

Seeing that he had my attention the male bows to me and says

_"Mae govannen."  
_  
To my ears the words sounded like music and his voice were like bells that were ringing. I should never have eaten those berries, how long will I be hallucinating?

Another language, great! I uncertainly greet him back with the same words. Then I speak further in English. I can only speak Dutch and a bit of English so hopefully this man is able to understand my words or know someone that understood those languages.

He caught on instantly and tried again in a slightly less musical language that sounded almost familiar, but he was speaking so fast I couldn't catch anything.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. After another few attempts to communicate with each other he offers his hand to me and helps me to my feet. I wasn't able to hide the groan that escaped me.

Again he starts to talk using the language that sounds like music and he points to me and looks concerned. He was probably wondering if I'm hurt or not. I give him a smile and say that I'm alright. He leads me back to the road and looks me over, apparently scanning for any injuries I may have. His eyes linger on my face that has turned red by the sun.

I try to introduce myself by touching my chest and saying my name. "Andrea."

He tries to repeat it correctly and I pronounce my name slowly and carefully to make sure he got it right. He uses the same gesture and says something that sounds very much like "Glorfindel."

The fake angel calls for something and a white beautiful horse comes up to where we are standing. Horses are not something I know a lot of but clearly this was a very large horse, very strong and powerful. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I turn to my rescuer he repeats the same word to the horse while pointing at it. Then he repeats my name, his name and finally the same strange word he was using before and pointed again at the horse. I understand Asfaloth is the name of the horse.

He jumps up on Asfaloth's back gracefully and holds out his hand to me. It seems I would reach civilization on horseback. I sighed, I rather sit in a car right now but you take what you can get, I take his hand hopefully I was one my way to a real toilet, a warm shower and a bed with a great mattress. He lifts me up in front of him and takes off east across the bridge at a fast pace.

**A/n I will upload Friday chapter 1 part 2. I'm a very slow writer so I decided to split my chapters in parts this way you don't have to wait that long for new stuff to read. I'm looking for a beta reader, if you are interested please leave me a message. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Summary chapter: Andrea meets more people and starts to wonder about the strange beings around her.**  
**Pairings: Legolas/OC there will be some very light romance at some point but when it happens it will not be the main storyline of the story.**  
**Disclaimer:** **I don't own LOTR.**

**Chapter 1 part 2: Traveling to Rivendell.**

It began to rain and I started to shiver. Glorfindel reaches over to wrap his woolen cloak around us, the cloak feels very warm and light. I could feel his body heat against my back and although I was very uncomfortable I started to lean more into him seeking more warmth. Soon after I lose the fight against my heavy eyelids and go back to sleep. The last three days really tired me out. He wakes me up for a short break it is still dark but it has stopped raining. We dismount and take time to share a water skin, ten minutes later we continue our journey. Hopefully on our way to a city close by.

After a while Asfaloth slows down. I look at Glorfindel are we having another break so soon after the last? Surely this is not the case? Five "Angels" step out on either side of the path and Glorfindel jumps down and greets them. Why did I keep seeing Angels? I have no interest in them and do not even believe that they really exist but here I'm hallucinating that every person I meet turns into glowing Angels with pointy ears. They help me get off the horse and I stand with shaky legs on the ground.

Glorfindel is speaking with two "Angels" that look so much alike that they have to be twins. My rescuer waves me over still talking in the beautiful language. He points to them one by one and says Elladan and Elrohir. Remembering the greeting from before I say, _Mae govannen_, hopefully I really am saying something like hello and not something rude. They repeat the words and bow to me. After some urging from Glorfindel that it is alright to follow the twins they lead me away from the road to a tight, cave-like thicket. The others stay behind.

A small fire is burning inside. I walk over to the fire and sit down heavily, finally some real warmth. There falls an awkward silence, what to say to people that don't understand you? One of the "Angels" starts to talk to his twin. The other answers and then they both turn and look at me. The left one, I believe him to be Elrohir, starts to caress over his stomach and makes a gesture with his hand to his mouth. Did this really mean what I thought it meant? Were they asking if I'm hungry? I start to smile and quickly nod my head. Yes I'm hungry!

The twins grin at me and both reach for there packs. One of the twins gets me a bundle with a handful of dried fruit, nuts and some salted meat inside of it. The other Angel, Elladan, starts to make tea by putting leaves and water into a pot above the fire.

"Thank you!" They just smile and nod back. Finally real food! That's right I still had the berries better to get rid of them soon. Pity that they couldn't communicate otherwise I could ask if they know how long the hallucinations last. My stomach growls as if it knows that food is close. After eating the late dinner and drinking my tea I empty my pockets. Both boys raise an eyebrow, but say nothing. No real reaction surely they would do something if they saw berries that are bad for your health?

I'm still very sleepy and they must have seen it for they unroll an old bedroll behind me. So after repeating my thanks I go to bed. I have noticed that all the "Angels" were armed with swords, bows, arrows and quivers. And they looked like they know how to use it. The whole group is a bit tense ready to act at any moment. Clearly they were expecting some trouble.

I start to meditate, pushing the fear down. For surely I'm deluding myself in believing that I'm hallucinating, this is much too real. But I can't freak out that wouldn't help me any. I don't believe in Angels so what were they? I decide to ignore the strange happenings around me once more for I wouldn't get answers any time soon. It is difficult to fall asleep again. All night long "Angels" come and go away again. One time I saw the blond hair of Glorfindel but he didn't stay long for the next time I opened my eyes he was gone.

The next day it is still raining. Two unknown "Angels" are sitting in the thicket next to me. I keep naming them Angels in my head for I have no other name for them. We share our breakfast together and I learn there names. My two new companions are named Arminas and Armrod. I have enough with sitting around the fire and doing nothing and decide to go out. They do not stop me from leaving and as expected I get soaked by the rain in no time but I had to go out for a bit and stretch my legs. Most importantly I had to get outside to relieve myself. Taking a good look around me, I seek some good leafs that I could use. This is day four in the wilderness and I had learned the hard way which leafs to use if I didn't want a rash on my bottom. I still had an itch from two days ago.

Glorfindel and the twins are nowhere to be found, probably doing what they were doing before they had found me. Meaning I have been left behind. I don't really mind. Yes they were all unknown and armed people but I don't feel threatened or scared at all. I wasn't alone anymore and I have reason to believe that they would return, all other "Angels" did, it looked as if they were patrolling the area or something.

Time passes it's almost evening again when the twins return. They indicate to me to follow them through the forest. We walk to a clearing not far from the thicket. There we are joined by Arminas and Armrod and two horses. It is getting colder and I start to shiver. Where are we going now?

Elladan and Elrohir boost me up onto one of the horses. Arminas springs up behind me as if it's nothing and wraps his cloak around me the way Glorfindel had done before. Armrod takes the other horse. All four of them were communicating in there own language I had no idea what they were saying but it sounded beautiful just like the way they looked. Then the twins step back and raise there hands as if saying goodbye. Glorfindel is nowhere in sight I guess I would be going without saying goodbye to him.

"Namarie." They both say when we gallop away into the night. We ride all night long and I keep nodding on and off. When the sky starts to lighten I can hear the sound of water. It was a river that we had to cross but I couldn't see a bridge. The horses weren't bothered by this and they just walk across. After reaching the other side we dismount, sadly there is no city in sight.

**A/n I will post chapter 1 part 3 on Monday. I'm looking for a beta reader if you are interested in the job please send me a message. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

******Summary chapter: Andrea travels further, takes a bath and at the end someone dies. **  
**Pairings: Legolas/OC there will be some very light romance at some point but when it happens it will not be the main storyline of the story.**  
**Disclaimer:** **I don't own LOTR.**

**Chapter 1 part 3: Traveling to Rivendell.**

I yawn loudly and turn my face towards the river. It has been five days since I last had a shower, I must reek terribly. Arminas has not shown any sign that he had noticed anything, so either the smell isn't that bad or he is a gentleman and is ignoring the smell. I feel very dirty. Is it safe to wash up here? I walk to the shore and wash my face. My brown hair is a mess; it's the first time in five days that I see my reflection. I had no time to really take in my reflection in the water two days ago before Glorfindel had found me. I had fallen asleep as soon as I had enough to drink. The same evening we had traveled to the thicket cave to be met by the other "Angels."

How long would we rest here, did we stay here for the day and go further at night or was this just a short break to eat breakfast? I look around for Armrod and Arminas they were back by the horses. Walking to them I think of a gesture that would make clear that I wanted to wash in the river, who knows for how long we would be traveling before I could take a real shower, now is the time to get clean.

Walking closer Armrod handles over a bundle with food. I take it and make the movement as if I'm washing my body and then point to the river. He looks to where I pointed at and he nods. Hopefully he understands me. He reaches for his pack on the horse, says something to Arminas who smiles and get's something from his own backpack. He hands me a hairbrush. I bow and say,

_"Le Hannon." _Thank you is one of the few words that I learned yesterday from the "Angels". He grins and waves us on our way, Armrod gestures for me to follow him.

He leads me down to a little alcove in the riverbank with slow running water. Big rocks surround the place. My guide stops and gets a blanket and a cloth from his pack and two bottles filled with something. By the first he points to his hair and by the second to his body. He is probably telling me that the one is shampoo and the other soap. I thank him and he slowly walks away scanning the tree line. I have to trust that no one is watching.

I lay down the bundle with food on a rock and slowly undress myself. I use the white cloth to wash myself. Sadly the water is cold so I won't be staying in the water long. At least I feel a bit cleaner. The shampoo works wonders on my tangled hair. I'm done in no time and wonder if I should wash my clothes. They were finally dry from all the rain and if I wash it now I probably will be traveling in wet clothes again. I decide not to do it. I make my way over to my companions. Underway I open the bundle and I freeze in shock. There is the expected dried fruit and nuts but also my very own berries.

I close my eyes, I know for certain now that I'm not hallucinating. They would not give me food that is unhealthy for a person to eat. I didn't know those people long but I trust them. They won't give me something that could harm me. Somehow when lost in the wild I have discovered a new species. Surprisingly I don't feel scared.

"Andrea!"

I look up and I notice that the horses are gone, Arminas and Armrod stand ready to leave apparently we were continuing our journey on foot. I hand over the blanket and the bottles to Armrod and want to give the brush to Arminas but he gestures for me to keep it. While walking and carrying the cloth and the brush I take a good look at the beings before me. Before they were hallucinations now they were real and I should take them in as they really are. They both have perfect skin, long hair, a slim toned body, high cheekbones and they are very gorgeous. These beings were perfect. To them I must look like an ugly monster.

Arminas gestures for me to fall in behind him. I do and Armrod follows behind me. Luckily I don't much care about how I or others look or I would be feeling really bad about myself right now. But still the other "Angels" I had seen look perfect too. Surely there entire species didn't look like Greek gods.

By midday we take another break. I sit down on a white, moss-covered rock. While eating Arminas hands over a water skin but as I open it to take a drink I discover it's not water but wine that's inside the flask. Not wanting to get drunk I take small sips.

Finally a few hours after noon we come out of the forest and stand on the edge of a steep ridge. I look down from the ridge and say, "What a beautiful sight!" A stream flows far below me. The trees are green and the air feels as fresh as spring. Fields far and wide full of lush grass and wildflowers but most importantly, a city! This must be Imladris.

Armrod gives me a nudge; it's time to move on. Slowly we make our way down. As before Arminas is in front of me and Armrod behind. The sun disappears behind the ledge as we reach the bottom. There is a wooden bridge spanning the stream I had seen from the top of the hill. The silence of the woods is disturbed by singing.

A group of "Angels" were gathering in the clearing full of wildflowers. Singing and dancing together. I stand watching as if in a dream. Suddenly they stop with shock and fear on there face and they all look to the stream that we had just crossed.

Splash, something has fallen into the water. A child! The stream is not deep and has no strong current but the kid had hid his head on a branch on his way down from the tree. The "Angels" are fast in responding, they have the child out of the water before I'm halfway back to the stream. One of them is leaning over the child, seemingly listening if the kid is still breathing. He shakes his head and closes his eyes in grief.

**A/n I will post chapter 2 part 1 on Friday. I'm looking for a beta reader if you are interested in the job please send me a message. Thank you!**

**I have made some changes in the first two parts to make it flow a little bit better. Please let me know if I succeeded. **


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

**Pairings: Legolas/OC there will be some very light romance at some point but when it happens it will not be the main storyline of the story.**  
**Disclaimer:** **I don't own LOTR.**

**Last chapter:**

Splash, something had fallen into the water. A child! The stream is not deep and has no strong current but the kid had hid his head on a branch on his way down from the tree. The "Angels" are fast in responding, they have the child out of the water before I'm halfway back to the stream. One of them is leaning over the child, seemingly listening if the kid is still breathing. He shakes his head and closes his eyes in grief.

**Chapter 2 House of Healing**

Some "Angels" run away, hopefully getting help. Did he have a pulse? Except for the one leaning over the child everyone else keeps there distance. With looks on there face as if they had already given up. No one is doing CPR. They were just watching. Did they even know about CPR? I have never done it but I had seen it on television and read some articles on the subject. Yes we are doomed! I have no confidence that this would actually work. Still not trying is not an option. I bend down and feel for a pulse. Crap! Nothing! I start to give chest compressions. I tilt the tiny head back, pull his jaw and tongue forward, pinch his little nose and breathe into his mouth. Hopefully a doctor would hurry up and get here.

"Come on, don't die!" I plead with the boy while I continue CPR. I have been doing this for what feels like forever when several people come running towards us. Suddenly I'm surrounded by "Angels" one is carrying a long, wide board. Yes of course the child had a hard landing who knows what he had broken, better not to move him as much as possible. One of the new "Angels" holds his right hand over the chest of the child. He sounds and looks astonished when he says, _"His fëa is still here, and it is still very strong!"_

I have no idea what he just said but the faces of the others turn the same as the man that had just spoken. There are hands under every inch of his body and they gently lift him inches from the ground. Someone slides the board under him from his feet to his head. I check again for breath and pulse. No improvements. Hands stop me from continuing the chest compressions. I couldn't stop now! I look up to the person stopping me. It's armrod.

"What?" I ask him. He shakes his head and nods to the man that has his hand on the chest of the child. He seems in deep concentration but he didn't seem to do anything. What is he doing? Then it happened. The kid is breathing! Slowly bur surely his chest is moving up and down on his own. Everyone let's out a sigh of relieve. He may be breathing now but we weren't done just yet. Some "Angels" pick up the board and carry very careful the child to the houses close by. Hopefully they were carrying him to a hospital or something.

Armrod helps me to stand up from the ground. I notice that the people that were still around kept giving me strange looks. Maybe they never had seen a human before? No that couldn't be it for the "Angels" I met before had given me some looks but nothing like what's happening now. So what made them look like that? Was it the CPR; was I right in thinking that they never had seen something like that before?

Arminas and Armrod lead me to the same building the boy was brought to earlier. It isn't a hospital but something I imagine a healing house from the past would look like. Herbs and potions were everywhere and every room had a few beds. We sit down on chairs in what seems to be a waiting room. Why would they lead me here? I wasn't hurt. After some waiting an "Angel" comes by with some bread and tea. I was getting a bit sleepy, I close my eyes not to sleep but to rest them for a bit.

Back in the hallway after relieving myself on a real toilet I hear a yell behind me and I turn around. A female "Angel" comes rushing towards me. Before I could react she had me caught in a big hug. She repeatedly keeps saying thank you and the words Mandos and Námo. I had no idea what she is saying but probably this is the mother of the child. Slightly uncomfortable I hug her back. This must be a very relieved woman, her son is alive but I wasn't the one that saved him, it was the man who had put his hand on the boy's chest. I have no idea what he had done but whatever he did it worked. Apparently this woman didn't think so and was thanking me for saving her son. I have no idea how to explain to her that I didn't save her son by using gestures so I just pat her on her back in comfort.

I'm saved by a person that looks just like an older version of the child. He must be the father. He also thanks me but he takes his wife with him right away probably to the room where they are treating there son. Better make my way back to the waiting area, I don't want to worry Arminas and Armrod about what's taking me so long.

I'm glad to sit down again for I'm getting a bit of a head age. It had started when I used CPR on the child. And it had steadily grown worse. So again I wait with my eyes closed in the hope that the head age will go away on its own and if it wasn't gone in about an hour I promised myself I would try to get something for it.

**A/n I'm looking for a beta reader if you are interested in the job please send me a message. Thank you! I have not been feeling well the last couple of days so I can't promise that the next part of chapter 2 will be up on Monday. **


End file.
